


Witches of heart

by Nykamito



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, OC X CANON
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: When the world was plunged into darkness the queen of hearts summoned a group of warriors to return balance to the world. 100 years later a sinister group plans to harness the darkness to plunge the world into despair and turmoil once again. Do the new heart bearers have what it takes or will their hearts be consumed by the very  darkness there destined to slay?..





	1. A Heart bearers Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the world was plunged into darkness the queen of hearts summoned a group of warriors to return balance to the world. 100 years later darkness is awoken as a sinister group threatens to plunge the world into darkness and rob the worlds of their light. Do the new Heart bearers have what it takes or will they be consumed by the very thing they are destined to banish?

_Long ago when the world was new darkness and light worked hand in hand. They were in balance and understood one could not work without the other. But as man began to create they realised they could create their own darkness to attack their enemies. To gain the upperhand, to gain more power. Thus heartless were created, lives were lost and the balance was gone.._

_In a last ditch effort the Queen of Hearts created a weapon to help restore balance, and dubbed 7 girls to weild the weapon to protect hearts. They were called Witches of Heart.. Together they were able to bring balance and restore the worlds to their former glory...but as quickly as they came together they split apart. As soon as balance was returned. Awaiting for the day when the worlds would need them again.. The darkness that was created couldn't be destroyed only locked away and out to sleep for a time..._

100 years later peace still stood strong through the worlds, but even in what seemed to be an everlasting peace. Something stirred underneath the surface, consuming only enough to sustain itself but not enough to draw attention. It was darker than any night and deeper than any abyss, its claws tainted and distorted anything it touched it was back.. . At first it was formless until an older man walked up to it, and stretched out his right arm toward it. The darkness then took shape as it came to life once more. "This is only the beginning once I'm done every world will look like this.."

"Are you referring to the darkness or your hair? Though i don't think you can take credit for either of these things.." Remarked a young man with black spiky hair, his eyes the color of citrine mixed with an orange tang.

The older man turned around annoyed by the young mans words, "What do you want Vanitas or should i say pup. Which name fits you best?"

Vanitas still with a smirk on his face drew out his blade, "How about your superior?"

Saix turning around to face vanitas, drawing forth his blade, "Big words from someone so small, atleast i know where I belong. Unlike you who tosses and turns every night knowing you'll only be just another shadow... How pathetic..my superior"

Vanitas growled in anger as he charged toward Saix. But just as him and Saix were within seconds of each other. Loud foot steps echoed down the hall and the two men were called to a halt. "Is now really the time? We don't have time for this..there are more important matters than establishing a pecking order.. "

Saix put away his blade eyeing Vanitas to ensure that he did the same, he never understood why Ansem put up with Vanitas behaviors. Or why he gave him so much leeway, it aggravated him to his core. Still he respected his decission, "My aplogies.."

  
Ansem nodded then turned to Vanitas, "Save your energy for greater tasks.."

Vanitas gave a cocky grin then retreated out of the room with his helmet in hand, "Someone has to keep weaklings in check.." Even his foot steps seemed to be mocking Saix, questioning his authority and power. Something he hated,

  
Before Saix could even open his mouth to bat back Vanitas's comment Ansem held up his hand, "Everyone plays apart no matter how little or big the role.. The grass becomes fuel for cows, and cows become fuel for man. But man are merely tools for more powerful beings that rule over them.."

Saix walked forward now standing beside Ansem, "There's no way that brat is any higher than a cow.."

Ansem simply smiled as he began to walk out of the room, only time will tell... Afterall no one stays in power forever.."

Saix took his words to heart as he turned back around to stare into the darkness, believing his chance would come. Reassuring himself, "Vanitas is just another cow nothing more, fuel for a greater cause. What power could he truly have, guess we'll all see how weak he truly is soon enough.." Laughter began to fill the room and escaped down the hall. But just outside the room someone was watching. Black hood covered their face as they stepped away from the room and disappeared into another part of the castle... "We'll see Saix..we'll see.."

  
The sun now hovered brightly above destiny Island as a girl ran towards the warm beach waters, stopping just inches away from the water. Her pink hair catching in the wind as she moved her hand to push a few strands behind her ears. "Today is going to be a beautiful day..i can feel it.."

"Well Kairi when you say it like that it has to be.."

Kairi spun on her heels as she turned around in the sand, a smile across her lips"Well everyday has the possibility to be a beautiful day, but it's what you do that makes it beautiful..you know.."

The young man smiled and shook his head as he looked away from her for a breif second, "Well for the record today isn't the only thing thats beautiful.. today..."

Kairi put her hands behind her back and tilted her head, "Are you trying to get bonus points Sora?"

Scratching his head he gave her a warm smile, "Maybe later but now, I'm more trying to enjoy the weather before you leave.."

Her smile soon dropped to a saddened look, "Yeah..but I'll be back...promise" At times she wondered who was brighter Sora's smile or the sun. Sora walked up to kairi and reached for her hand she gladly accepted, the two then walked out further into the water.

"I know youll be back.. its just sometimes the next day always seems so far away.."

Kairi began to swing their arms back and forth, "yes they do but for every second and moment that we share with each other, those are fragments of our hearts that we share between each other. And those are eternal..."

Sora began to chuckle as his stomach began to growl, "well i can't say the same thing about my full stomach.."

Kairi looked at sora and pushed him, "Sora..your such a dork.."

"Well you like this dork.." As he was falling into the water he pulled her down with him, the two both laughed as they splashed into the water. The waves only reaching their wastes as they sat their enjoying each other company.

"I hope things never change.."

"Yeah, Me too.."

Later that evening Sora and Kairi walked back to their apartment, the low sun kissing the horizon as hues of blue purple red and yellow mixed with the stars above. In one hand kairi held onto Sora's hand in the other she held tightly onto her wayfinder .

In her heart she held onto a dear secret that for awhile now, she wanted to tell her dearly beloved but what if it cost him? What if he got hurt? These fears plagued her mind causing her to stop walking, as she let go of his hand. "Sora....?"

Sora turned around and looked at her, "Kairi it'll be alright we'll see each other again real soon.."

Kairi began to shake her head, "no its not that...its.."

Sora walked in front of her and cuped her face into his hands, they were warm. They normally could comfort her and wash away any worry, but why not this time.  
"Kairi whats wrong?"

Balling her fist with her wayfinder in hand she looked deep into his eyes, "Sora..I have to tell you something!.."

Just then darkness began to appear behind him, time began to slow down as kairi tried to pull sora close to her. But she couldn't, he began to fade away right before her eyes.. The warmth of his hands slipping away as he was swallowed by darknesss. Tears began to stream down her face as she yelled, "Sora!!"

Thats when she woke up to Hinata, sitting next to her.

"Kairi..it was just a dream.. Its alright.."

Kairi grabbed onto hinata burrowing her face into her chest, "it-it felt so real....he was gone...he was gone..sora.."

Hinata hugged Kairi and rubbed her head, "Its alright..it just means we need to get stronger. We have to find the other heart bearers..soon.."


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kairi's nightmare she begins to question her destiny. And while darkness grows on, the two heart bearers find themselves in a tough battle against a strong Heartless. If they can't get their heads together how can they hope to save the world's? Much less the ones they care about.

It had been a long night; Kairi hadn't been able to sleep ever since her nightmare. Hinata tried to comfort her and remind her of what they were fighting for. That Sora would be safe.... But it’s hard when a dream feels so real. 

Later that morning Hinata realised that being cooped up in the house wasn't going to do them both any good. That’s when she came up with a plan, "Kairi lets go hang out!" 

Kairi paused then shot Hinata a raised eyebrow in question, "I'll admit that’s a fun idea but were supposed to be protecting hearts and banishing the darkness…" 

That’s when the rubber hit the road with Hinata, "So you’re saying that if darkness showed up right now and heartless came you would be ready?" 

"Yes!"

"No, you wouldn't, you can't even get out of your bed, much less save anybody...You’re in no condition to fight or even think. The queen of hearts said that we would find each other. That the other heart bearers would show up when we needed each other most. And the fight against the heartless will go on with or without us. We already have a tough road ahead of us why make it any worse?" 

Kairi looked down at her wayfinder that now sat in her lap; tears began to pelt it as they fell from her rosy cheeks. "I'm sorry..." Hinata was right. How could she help anyone in her condition, how could she protect him like this?

Hinata plopped onto Kairi's bed and hugged her dearly, "it’s not your fault, but what is your fault is not taking care of yourself.”

Pulling back, Hinata put her hand on Kairi's shoulder and held up her own wayfinder.

"I know it’s hard leaving the people we care about to go fight in a war we didn't start.  I'm not saying that I have all the answers or that I don't question what we were told. It’s just I'm afraid of losing what’s dear to me if I don't do something. Isn't that the real reason you left Sora, to fight for him and keep him safe?"

"Yeah...” 

"But it’s true that even with us fighting, Lady of Hearts didn't give us a lot of info. We don't even know what we’re really fighting." 

Kairi grabbed her wayfinder and held onto it tightly, "She said what we’re fighting is pure darkness born from one man's desire to rule all hearts. So, in a sense it’s an artificial darkness that came to life due to one man. He wanted the power that’s locked in everyone's heart and that’s the power to create. All because he gave himself over to darkness over someone he lost. But grandma did say that it’s easy for love which is the strongest of powers to turn to hate..."

"So, were fighting a guy who lost his girlfriend? And he summoned darkness to punish us all? That’s still not enough info..." 

Kairi chuckled while looking at her wayfinder. "Maybe this can tell us? Somehow..."

Just then her wayfinder became a large book; the tabs outside the book were listed as such: Table of content, Heartless data, and Chapters. Flipping the pages, she turned to chapters, “Wow. That was convenient, now let’s see what it says..." 

   
 _"Long ago when humanity was young, and it first started creating, their inventions were simple. But soon became more complex as they learned to build from their hearts. Everything they built was only to build, never destroy. Due to this, weapons were far from their minds as they didn't need them._

_One day a young man found himself falling for a woman he cared about deeply, and he wanted to create something for her. Something special. So, he began to travel through the worlds acquiring knowledge on many things. Such as light and darkness, realms of the hearts and magic. A few years later he returned but to his surprise he couldn't find his lover, he looked high and low for her. But he couldn't find her, until one day he found her though she wasn't alone. The young man had been gone for years and in that time his lover had gotten married, bore a child. This crushed him. His heart tore in half as he watched his love walk right past him._

_A part of his heart died that day and he fell into despair. Walking to the end of the worlds he called out, "Give me power! Drown my heart, sever my light from me so that I may bask in the darkness and never feel loss again. But the young man had no idea what he was completely getting himself into. By being consumed in complete darkness, his hair turned white, his eyes went yellow and his heart was lost to him._

_He became corrupted and instead of wanting not to feel, he wanted the power to destroy what he no longer could have. And that power was given to him, it became known as corruption. But he morphed it into his own creation which he called "heartless", beings that could see into hearts and twist, shatter, or even steal the hearts of others. This was known as the first tragedy.”_

  
Once Kairi had finished reading the first chapter she realised something. "There's a slot for the second chapter...but it’s blank." With that the book turned back into her wayfinder, "So...that’s what we’re up against."

Hinata sat up from the bed to stretch, "the more you know the better off we'll be I guess..."

"Yeah, in a way you feel a little sorry for the guy."

"Then again he did leave, and he never told her to wait. Anyway, we know what we’re up against so let's go, you need a break." Tugging Kairi out of bed the two got ready to leave the house. 

In Oblivion Castle, Vanitas walked quickly down the hall, followed by someone wearing a black hood pulled up. The halls were empty and each foot step they made seemed to echo on for miles, until they passed by another person who also had their hood up. Their pace was much quicker as if in a hurry. But something about them called the person trailing behind Vanitas to a halt.

"Excuse me..." They called out in a curious tone, "who are you?" 

They paused and simply replied, "Servant of darkness and banisher of hearts. Good day." And with that they continued walking.

Vanitas had continued walking but called out to the girl, "Your legs aren't going to walk for themselves.”

As if snapping out of a trance the girl ran to hurry up and catch up to Vanitas, her hood began to fall revealing her long black hair that was tied into a ponytail. And her bee earrings that dangled from her ears. Once she caught up to Vanitas she pulled up her hood, "Vanitas that person...”

Vanitas turned to the girl, "what about them? Were they a heart bearer?"

"I'm not sure, but if they were, why would they be here?"

Vanitas began to chuckle, "that’s a question I should be asking..." 

"We-well...” 

"Don't worry about it, come on let’s move. Besides if they are we'll find out soon enough..."

The girl clapped her hands together quietly and said optimistically. "Before everyone else?" 

"Of course. We don't have a choice. Time is of the essence." 

The two continued their course down the hallway, until they finally came to a room that had large double doors. Vanitas put on his helmet while the girl began to adjust her hood, once they were ready he opened the door and they walked inside. Leaving the hallway empty but not quiet as talking began to fill the room behind the double doors. Beyond the doors darkness consumed the room, threatening to break out of it...or even out of the castle.

Meanwhile Hinata and Kairi had made their way to the mall, though a part of them felt it wasn't right to go out having fun while a possible world could be getting consumed any minute. But they both did agree that they'd both been working pretty hard lately. Worthy of at least a small break...

Kairi had grabbed a strawberry smoothie from a stand and that’s exactly what she needed, "ahh, that feels much better, feels like I can breathe again. Almost tastes like the ones on Destiny Island."

Hinata had grabbed a few chocolate brownies and motioned for Kairi to take one, "I told you this is what you needed. And to get out of the house too...”

"Yeah, it feels like a weight has been lifted off of me."

"Well I'm glad to help, but you know we have been working non-stop for the past few months. So it’s only natural that its taking a toll on you..." Hinata paused to finish eating one of her cookies. "Besides we don't have to kill ourselves with work, remember what Lady of Hearts said?" 

Kairi nodded and took a sip from her smoothie, "She said that the other heart bearers would reveal themselves to us. We just have to keep protecting hearts.” 

"Exactly so as long as we keep doing our job, we'll all find each other. With that said let’s finish relaxing, then tomorrow we can pick up on the hunt..." Tossing her trash into the bin Hinata gave Kairi a warm smile, "it'll all work out. All we have to do is believe in each other.” 

"Right! With that being said, I think I need another smoothie." Kairi ran back to the stand to grab another smoothie but accidentally collided with a young man wearing a white hood over his black spikey hair. His eyes were a citrine that drew the gazes of passersby to him like moths to a flame.

She fell to ground with a thud, "ouch. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention...” 

"Guess you weren't using your eyes to see, what good are they?" The young man spouted back. 

Kairi was in the process of getting back up, but when she looked up to see who she had ran into she froze. "Sora?"

Vanitas tilted his head in question, “who the hell is that?" A young woman walked in front of him to help Kairi up. "Are you alright?"

Kairi nodded and fumbled around with her words before finally completing a sentence, "thank you and yes I'm fine...guess I was a little too excited about that smoothie." 

"It’s alright accidents happen, sometimes it’s hard to see things in front of you when you’re going too fast." The young women replied shooting Kairi a reassuring smile before turning back to Vanitas. "Should we get going?" 

"Right. We did come here for something...” Vanitas began to walk ahead while the young woman followed behind. Kairi stood there and watched them leave, "I wonder why he looked so much like Sora?"  (There was something about him that captivated her?) “But it felt dark and lonely." She stood there for a moment lost in her thoughts until Hinata called out to her. 

"Peach fuzz, you alright?" 

Kairi turned to Hinata still in a daze, "I think so...” 

She held up two smoothies in her hands, "I thought you got lost so I grabbed you one. Do you still want your smoothie? I drank some of it."

Kairi looked at her friend and sarcastically said, "Yes I do. And thank you for drinking some of mine...” 

Vanitas and the young woman had stopped in front of a pizza stand, the smell of cheese and hot pepperoni swirled around as Vanitas grabbed a slice. "You know Bumblee you could have gotten a slice too?"

“...I know, it’s just I was thinking."

Vanitas began munching down on a slice of his pizza, but paused long enough to say a few words. "You know thinking is a dangerous thing, but I'll bite. What are you thinking about?" 

"About that girl?" 

In a sarcastic and teasing voice Vanitas said, "What, does she interest you?" 

She began to shake her head, a little red in the face. "No, something about her felt familiar. Like were connected somehow. And I felt the same thing from the person at the castle too." 

After demolishing his pizza he handed Bumblee the other slice, motioning her to eat. "Hmm... Well whatever the reason I imagine we'll find out soon enough, right now we need to find our little traitor. Though this was a nice place for them to run to. But running won't help him..." He gave a devilish grin as he began to walk ahead of Bumblee. Once she had finished her slice she tossed the empty pizza box in the trashcan, she ran after Vanitas. 

The shops around the mall began to close down as the sun began to get lower in the sky. Though this wasn't Destiny Island this little area had a very beachy feel to it. From the restaurants right along the water, to the surfers rushing along the waves. Every restaurant had outdoor seating so that their customers could enjoy their service inside or outside. And at night bands would play giving people a chance to dance or simply enjoy the tunes. 

At an outside table near the water Kairi and Hinata had found a spot, simply waiting for their waiter to serve them. Staring out into the ocean Kairi felt like she was back home and Sora would be showing up any minute. But she knew that wasn't the case, sighing she placed her head on the table.

Hinata grabbed one of the menus and began fanning her, "it’s alright lover girl you'll be back with him soon enough." 

Kairi sat her head up and pouted, "how do you know I was thinking about him. I could just be home sick."

Hinata coughed, "Well because home is where the heart is and he has your heart so~" 

Kairi balled up a napkin and threw it at Hinata, "and where's your heart at?" 

Next thing they knew the two had gotten themselves into a napkin throwing war, until their waiter showed up chuckling. He wasn't sure how to get their attention but once he saw who he was serving he knew exactly how to. "So is this how were supposed to act in public? Kairi. Hinata.” 

The two broke from their fight in surprise as they yelled "Riku!?" 

Kairi watched as Riku knelt down in front of Hinata and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Didn't think I'd find you so far from home. But it’s great to see you again." 

"It’s good to see you too..." Hinata simply smiled trying to hide her blushing cheeks, whereas Riku moved her hands so he could see them. While those two were in their own little world Kairi turned to see they had an audience. Coughing to get their attention she whispered, "Riku you’re still at work." 

Hinata turned away while Riku quickly stood up and pulled out his notepad, trying to regain his composure, "so what would you two like?"

Hinata hid her face behind her menu and Kairi chuckled, "I think she'd like her meal to go." She said teasingly. 

Riku turned around to see his coworkers cheering him on, "well once I get off work then sure. But no seriously, what would you guys like? " 

"A glass of Cola..."

Riku sent her a wink then turned to Kairi, "and what would my favorite little sister want?" 

"A strawberry lemonade…Future brother in law."

Hinata jolted and tried to hide under her menu until Kairi grabbed it and handed it to Riku.

"Alright I'll have those back to you two in a minute.” Taking the menus with him he went inside the restaurant where he was patted on the back and high fived by his coworkers. 

Kairi watched him head inside and shook her head, "so where is your heart at Hinata?" 

Hinata shot Kairi a smirk, "Same place yours is.” 

Kairi returned the smirk, "Just making sure. Good to know were in this together. I'd be so lost without you..." 

"Same."

Not too far from the restaurant trouble was brewing, the bright sun kissed sky began to grow darker. As a young man placed down a black egg-shaped creature onto the ground, he knelt down to stroke it once before standing up and walking a few feet away. The egg began to wobble and shake. 

"Patience my dear soon you will have more than enough hearts to devour. The organization was stupid to have not made me of higher status, instead I was a lowly grunt labeled as a nobody. Well we'll see what they think when they see what I'm capable of doing. I took only a heartless egg but soon it'll grow into a creature no one could possibly comprehend! Then I, Danex, will rule all!" He laughed hysterically as the egg began to hatch, darkness began to spew out as the creature broke free of its casing. Sadly, the creature didn't recognize its master, it only saw a meal that had made itself available.

Feeling something wrap around his leg, Danex turned around just as the newly formed creature hoisted him up into the air using its vine-like arms. "Wha-what are you doing?!! I'm your master!" 

The creature followed his orders but released him right into its mouth; Danex was devoured by the very thing he had released. And because he was a nobody very few if anyone would remember him. This was the fate of a nobody.

The creature’s eyes plucked open glowing a misty yellow and it began to howl as its form shifted into a cocoon shape. But its form was not finalized as it was still penetrable.  

It was now in the pre-stages of being a full-grown heartless, all it needed was just a few hearts to be complete. Howling again the beast began to search around the mall plaza, using its vine-like arms as its eyes since its body wasn't very mobile at the moment.

Now the once-happy streets began to turn into a horror show as people tried to run away from the newly formed creature. 

The heartless released black vines from its body and began to grab people by the bucket loads and pull them into it. Once it had gained enough hearts it released another howl. Metal armor began to plate its body and its weak flimsy body became sturdier as it assumed a beastly form. Four sturdy legs began to replace the vines, claws popped out from its paws. And that’s when it made its move, patrolling through the city, devouring the people, and spawning small heartless pups in its wake. Soon the streets were being paraded by heartless small and large. 

In the distance, Vanitas sat on a roof watching everything unfold, his face showed no emotion. He'd seen heartless take lives before, so this was no different. This was survival of the fittest.

"That fool Danex, he thought he could rule over all? Not even close. Even Saix understands that we are merely tools, because one day even we'll be obsolete and the heartless along with an even greater darkness will consume us all..."

"Vanitas..?"  Bumblee jumped onto the roof and stood beside Vanitas watching the newly formed heartless devour more hearts. "What do you intend to do about the heartless? Danex is no longer an issue." 

"Danex was never an issue, but I didn't expect him to die so soon, how pathetic. If we let the heartless roam around and devour enough hearts, I figure the heart-bearers will appear sooner rather than later..." A sinister smile brushed along his face, "I'm curious to how they'll handle this.."

Bumblee took her gaze away from Vanitas and back to the heartless, worry began to brush against her chest where her heart once was. "I hope they hurry..."

At the restaurant Kairi, Hinata had been given their drinks and meals. Their stomachs were satisfied, and their hearts felt light. But the two hadn't been paying attention as their wayfinders were lighting up trying to alert them. 

"Hey, Hinata?" 

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about the story we read and my dream...what if the dream was warning me?" 

Hinata began to munch on her chocolate strawberry cake but paused when she could see Kairi visibly worrying, "You know like I said earlier I have my doubts too. What if we lose it all and our hearts fall to darkness too?" 

In a worried tone Kairi replied, "Yeah..."

"But we have to trust in our friends, and that our bonds between one another are strong. Because that’s always helped us the most remember?" 

"Right." 

Hinata polished off her cake and neatly placed her plates on top of Kairi's, "Remember when we got lost in summer camp or the time we got locked in the locker room? We worked together to get out of those situations. We just have to rely on that once again to get through this. And besides were not alone." She began to look up into the sky, "somewhere out there our comrades are fighting beside us so we can't lose hope.." 

Hinata got up from her seat grabbing her empty glass, "With that being said will you accompany me to grab another drink and possibly go dancing?" 

Kairi jumped up from her seat happily, still holding her glass of strawberry lemonade. Shooting a bright smile to Hinata. "Indubitably dear sister..." Linking arms with Hinata the two began to walk inside the restaurant, right as screams began to pelt their ear dreams followed by a terrifying howl. 

Hinata dropped her glass and her eyes grew wide as she watched the smaller beast like heartless as they began to rob the hearts of the people around them only a few feet away from them. Their eyes screamed louder than their mouths could, but it didn't last as their bodies faded away into dust for the wind to carry. And with each heart the smaller beasts became larger, easily taller than the building doorway.

The girls froze until Riku snatched them inside the restaurant, "you two, get inside now!" Once they were inside, he slammed the door closed. 

The restaurant employees began to barricade the doors as best they could while many of the customers cried or went into a panic. 

"Everyone, we need to barricade the doors and windows. If they get inside we’re done."

After giving orders Riku turned to Hinata and Kairi, "Its going to be alright, there's nothing you could have done. Not against something so monstrous." 

Hinata looked Riku in the eyes and nodded, "Yeah..."

Riku placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder then stood up to help his co-workers board as much as they could. 

Kairi looked at Hinata, as she held tightly onto her wayfinder, "Hinata?"

"I know...we have to do something."

Pulling out her wayfinder from her pocket she began to walk to the bathroom, hoping no one was in them. Once they were both in the restaurant bathroom, they both held their wayfinders in the palms of their hands. Their hearts were racing as they felt the pressure of the worlds on their shoulders. But this is what they signed up for right? Their wayfinders continued to glow as if calling to them, urging them to move quickly. Hinata's glowed an earthy red brown, while Kairi's glowed a pink red. 

Outside of the bathrooms the heartless began to beat on the doors and windows of the restaurant threatening to break in. A few of the customers by now were screaming and the others were holding dearly onto one another. Some of the co-workers braced for invaders and the rest tried to keep the beasts out. 

"We can't let them in!" Riku yelled to his group. 

"Riku?! Just hold on!" Hinata yelled, then looked at Kairi who was ready to go. "We have to hurry!" 

In unison the two said, "To those who fight in warmth and light, our hearts are bound to fight for right. Our noble hearts will give us strength as we fight away evil beings!"  

A warm light began to emerge from their wayfinders as it consumed them and the bathroom. Just then the heartless broke into the restaurant. Riku had grabbed a few of the kitchen knives wielding them as daggers. 

One of the heartless began to charge towards him and he did the same, careful to dodge its sharp claws, but his blades did not miss the beast. The heartless bellowed as if in pain as its limb fell to the ground and began to dissipate. 

"There's more of that coming your way, you can count on it!" Riku adjusted his stance as he began to strike the beast again. But halted when the heartless's arm began to grow back. It turned around to face Riku. 

He felt anger and frustration, but now wasn't the time to lose his cool, "It’s not over yet, big guy!" 

All around him his coworkers tried to fight back the heartless that came in. Where some were successful, others fell, only adding fuel to the war that was happening. Riku watched from the corner of his eyes and it hurt. These were people he worked with, laughed with and lived with. His heart began to slowly creep into the darkness just as a heartless jumped in front of him to attack. 

"Damn.." He tried to block with his knives, but they broke due to the force of the beasts claws. Things were looking hopeless as Riku stood as the only survivor, in the space of a few minutes heartless had devoured all his coworkers. In their last breaths as their bodies faded like dust they yelled, "Run, Riku!" 

Riku shook his head as he was being backed into a corner, "I won't leave my friends...even if they are no longer by my side. Th-they reside with me...especially Kairi, Sora and Hinata!" 

The remaining heartless paused, then in break-neck speed, they made their way for Riku. They were mere inches from him when they were consumed in a ray of light. It shredded all the heartless in an instant, leaving only the hearts that they'd devoured. In an effort to get away Riku had hit his head on the wall behind him. 

A girl holding a rod began to step from within the light, walking around the restaurant careful to not step on the hearts. "It sucks we didn't move sooner. These hearts..." 

Another girl emerged holding a rod as well, "it'll be alright Kairi, once we take care of the head heartless we'll be able to restore the people. So let’s move."

Kairi looked at Hinata and nodded, "right! It’s up to us to save them." 

Hinata walked over to Riku who was unconscious. Carefully she helped him lay down, "We'll take it from here...I'm sorry I didn't move sooner. There was something I could have done, but i was scared because of what happened to those people right infront of and around me. Normally I'm the person who gives strength to others. But for once i wanted someone else to pour into me, I wanted to be protected.." 

Kneeling next to riku she just looked at him and pushed aside some of his hair from infront of his face.

"I feel like I've been fighting this battle and so many other battles for so long, there comes a time where you just wanna be "normal". But i realised now thats not who I am..I'm meant to protect and give light to others. And thats why Lady of Hearts chose me, because i can save hearts by protecting others because not everyone can do that.."

As if agreeing with her, Hinata's wayfinder pendant on her chest began to glow and she could feel a new found power overcome her for a second. When she opened her eyes she had a medium sized sheild mounted to her arm.   
Turning back to Kairi she smiled, then looked back to riku as she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for helping me find myself, I'll fix this I promise."

Once Hinata stood back up the two   
ran out the restaurant doors, though thanks to the heartless they made it easy to leave. 

Looking around outside the sky was black but no stars guided the night, this was the result of concentrated and unchecked darkness. Heartless roamed the street in an all-you-can-eat heart buffet. Feeling more confident, the girls made their way through the city, striking down heartless after heartless. Kairi switched her rod into a crossbow, and Hinata switched her road into a javelin making quick work of them.

In their combined efforts they slayed many heartless, but more kept coming. 

"Hinata!" Kairi began to pant, "We have to find the head honcho or we'll be slashing for hours." Kairi quickly turned around to fire her crossbow at an oncoming heartless, aiming it carefully she fired and it went through three heartless. "That was on the house."

While she got distracted by her victory, Hinata slashed through another heartless that was trying to do a follow up on Kairi. "Sorry buddy our doors are closed." Turning to Kairi she nodded, "Then let’s find it."

In the middle of the city, the ring leader heartless continued to spawn more beastly creatures. As it worked to control the whole city. It howled as if giving orders and directing them on where to go. 

On a neighboring roof Vanitas sat, as the head heartless had crippled the city. "This has been one hell of a day, who knew one guys screw up could result in a successful day. " 

Bumblee once again jumped onto the roof were Vanitas was standing, "The heart bearers are-" She was caught off mid-sentence as the lead heartless caught wind of their presence and started to strike.  Using its claws ready to attack Bumblee, she drew out her weapon to protect Vanitas. But he was quicker, bringing out his weapon as if from nowhere and severing the beasts arm off. It fell to the ground and began to dissipate into a black mist. 

It howled in pain as it staggered back from the two, Vanitas face grew cold "It would serve you well to know where your place is." 

Bumblee stepped beside him and sheathed her blade as Vanitas turned to her, "So. what were you saying?" 

"They’re coming." 

As if on cue, Hinata and Kairi found their way to the head heartless, who was still licking his wounds. Holding their weapons in front of them they looked at each other before taking another step forward. 

"Kairi?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks for fighting by my side..."

"Is that supposed to be a goodbye?" 

"No, just a reminder for you." 

The heartless around the beast began to step forward before running in for the kill. Claws out as they charged at the girls. Kairi jumped into the air and began firing her crossbow, three arrows at a time. She shot the heartless that were around Hinata, then fell back to the ground for Hinata to run and slay the heartless in front of them. They kept slashing and blocking as more beasts stepped forward to challenge them. Kairi began to charge her arrows to create lightning rods, firing off her arrows then using her magic to activate them so they'd shock neighboring heartless. "No too bad..." 

But she left herself wide open for another heartless as it snuck up behind her and knocked her down.

"Kairi!" Hinata yelled as she ran over to her, slashing through heartless after heartless. "You guys are gonna pay for that!"

Slamming her fist into the ground she created a tremor that launched the neighboring heartless into the air and Kairi as well.

"I gotcha!"

Quickly grabbing Kairi, Hinata used her Javelin to bat away any close by beasts, allowing her to safely put down her friend. "You alright?"

Kairi began to move, "I've seen better days..." 

"Many more to come old friend, trust." 

The two stood up back to back as the heartless began to surround them. They readied their weapons just as the lead heartless began to howl.

The spawned heartless then began to return to their creator as they combined with the head heartless. With the combined darkness the larger heartless began to grow its missing limb. Stepping forward slowly toward Kairi and Hinata, its yellow eyes beaming into their soul.  The girls were tired and weary but they stood together nonetheless bracing for whatever was to come. 

But as fate would have it suddenly a warrior wielding a giant sword sliced through the heartless, the beast made one more step forward before it collapsed in front of the girls. The warrior wore a black hood covering its face and as the monster began to dissipate the warrior lifted it's weapon to the sky. "Return to Light!" 

And like magic the hearts that the heartless had claimed began to return to their rightful owners. As unconscious people began to fill the city and the true night sky with its stars were freed from the darkness. 

Kairi and Hinata watched amazed, while Vanitas had already began to leave..

"Such a waist of darkness back to the drawing board. Can’t wait to tell Saix how much of a failure he is." Vanitas put on his hood and opened up a portal before him, then began to walk through it. 

Bumblee stood watching for a while holding her hand to her chest, feeling a connection between the girls and the mystery warrior. "Are we connected?" After standing there for a few seconds she retreated into the portal after Vanitas. Within in instant the portal shrunk down and disappeared out of sight. 

  
Down below Kairi started to walk up to the hooded warrior, until they drew their blade stopping her from getting any closer. "You have your duty its best that you follow it, today could have ended in a tragedy. If you'd acted sooner or payed attention to your wayfinder, it wouldn't have gotten this bad."

Kairi stepped back looking for the right words to say, but Hinata went to bat. "If you’re so great you should have come sooner, we gave our best and we didn't give up that’s what matters." 

"Say whatever you must, the organization isn't going to wait for you to get a confidence booster than attack. They’re already plotting, and if you’re not ready you'll become the next heartless head, devouring your friends and eventually the worlds. And if that happens, I'll be the one to put you down. No hesitation. " 

Kairi stepped forward, "no we won't, we have too much too lose! How can you say that? Were-" 

Cutting Kairi off they replied, "Easy I just did."

Hinata drew her blade and aimed it at the hooded warrior, "wanna try that again?" 

Kairi drew her crossbow, "I'm with you." 

"How cute, hope you’re just as ready for the next massacre." With that the hooded warrior walked off and jumped onto the neighboring roofs until they were out of sight. Both girls returned to their normal clothes as their transformations wore off. 

"What a jerk! There's no way they were a heart-bearer right?" Kairi stood in total disbelief of what they had been told.

Hinata began to run her fingers through her hair, "Nobody said were destined to be all buddy-buddy among each other, only banish darkness and save hearts. That’s our duty."

The girls stared in a tense silence at the direction the warrior had run off to.

Back on Destiny island, Sora had just returned home from surfing, pushing back the spikey brown hair that had escaped its ponytail. He began to walk over to the picture of him and Kairi he had on his wall, when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Kairi...please be safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Witches of heart, in this chapter i tried to cover what parts i missed in chapter 1. While also keeping the story going and picking it up. This chapter took me much longer because honestly i was alittle stuck on how to go about it. But i hope you guys enjoyed it and again thank you for reading it means alot. If you have any help advice or criticism it would be appreciated. I'd to thank one of my bestfriends for helping me edit this, she's not on here but doesn't mean i can't thank her.   
> Hope you'll look forward to reading next chapter ✌

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is au of kingdom hearts. If their are any random errors my apologizes, my computer is my phone. 


End file.
